


Приносящий удачу

by Simon_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Detective Story, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, мысль, что она может нравиться Кёе как женщина, казалась Хром смешной. Ничего удивительного, она казалась смешной и самому Кёе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приносящий удачу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на **Битву Пейрингов 2015**

Он взял чашку, повертел ее в руках и понял, что не ощущает запаха. Будто в ней был не кофе, а простая вода, и движения людей, сидевших вокруг, на секунду смазались, подернулись рябью, а потом все снова пришло в норму.

Кёя поставил чашку на стол и осторожно дотронулся пальцами до белого ободка — тот был гладким на ощупь, но ему не хватало объема, текстуры, не чашка даже, а заготовка для нее.

— Любопытно, — решил он вслух.

Поднялся из-за стола, поправил галстук и оставил пару купюр под блюдцем.

Кёя не помнил, что он здесь делает и как здесь оказался. Не помнил и предыдущую неделю, остались только смутные намеки на что-то важное: самолет, важная встреча, кольцо Вонголы на пальце, потом тишина и пустота.

Тротуар, стоило ступить на него, тут же дрогнул, небо на секунду сменило цвет. Кёя осторожно вытянул руку, чтобы попробовать нащупать иллюзию, и снова оказался за столиком в кафе.

 

Да что такое. Он взял в руки чашку. В ней был кофе — откуда-то Кёя знал, что заказывал именно кофе, но он не ощущал запаха.

— Перестаньте вы уже дергаться, Хибари-сан, — монотонно, на одной ноте произнес кто-то, и Кёя сразу узнал голос — Фран.

И успокоился. По крайней мере, это не Мукуро. Все что угодно лучше, чем иллюзии Мукуро.

Кёя просидел так еще примерно полчаса, не ощущая времени и не зная, для чего это ему нужно, и наконец услышал негромкий стук каблуков по брусчатке.

И чем ближе он был, тем сильнее замыкался контур иллюзии, и вот уже люди в кафе начали шуметь по-настоящему громко, небо наполнилось глубоким синим цветом, а чашка в его ладони налилась реальным жаром.

— Добрый день, — улыбнулась она, присаживаясь за столик Кёи и нескромно закидывая ногу на ногу. — Давно не виделись, Хибари-сан.

И в самом деле, давно — Кёя прямо сейчас мог поклясться, что целую вечность.

На вид ей было не больше двадцати двух, невысокая, ухоженная от кончиков пальцев до прически, все в ней казалось умеренным и продуманным. Никаких перегибов.

— Хром, — вспомнил Кёя.

— Да.

Она улыбнулась и склонила голову набок.

— О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?

Кёя совершенно точно знал, что не хочет с ней разговаривать, он не желал ее видеть; сердце по неясной причине гулко забилось в ушах, Хром махнула официантке рукой, потом удивленно огляделась по сторонам и щелкнула пальцами.

И все потемнело.

 

— Ну и что нам с ним теперь делать? — спросил кто-то отвратительно знакомым голосом.

— Да оставьте так, забавно же.

Кёя открыл глаза.

— Бесстыжий ребенок, — отчетливо произнес Мукуро.

Он сидел рядом с Кёей, пальцами дотрагиваясь до его запястья — считывая пульс, и, стоило слегка пошевелиться, тут же отдернул руку.

Комната, в которой они находились, походила на общежитие, что-то такое для подростков, от тринадцати до двадцати. Кёя поднялся на ноги, потер висок.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он.

Мягкое выражение лица Мукуро изменилось, рядом с губами залегли жесткие складки. Он вскинул брови, поднялся на ноги и, внимательно наблюдая за Кёей, отошел влево.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Как при температуре под сорок, или под амфетаминами, или при смерти.

— Нормально, — ответил Кёя.

Из-за спины Мукуро показался Фран и тут же влез с вопросом:

— Что последнее вы помните?

Кёя помнил, как смотрел на Хром — она сидела напротив в кафе, улыбалась и лукаво щурилась. Помнил, как вышел из-за стола, подав ей руку, помнил, как она поднялась следом за ним, а после ничего не помнил.

— Я помню встречу с Хром в Палермо.

Мукуро по непонятной причине закатил глаза и почти отвесил Франу тяжелый подзатыльник.

Кёя, ощущая головокружение и постыдную слабость, перехватил его руку и сказал:

— Хватит.

— А до этой встречи у тебя был месяц на Сицилии? — спросил Мукуро, не обратив на его слова никакого внимания.

Кёя кивнул.

— Да не переживайте вы, через пару недель все пройдет само.

— Ага, а потом наш Хибари-сан наконец очнется, отряхнет свой безупречный костюм и закопает тебя под погребом твоей бабушки, — пообещал Мукуро.

Кёя попытался отодвинуться от него и тут же споткнулся о полочку с дисками.

— Где я, — произнес он безэмоционально.

— Очевидно, в две тысячи двенадцатом. В самом разгаре романа с моей малышкой.

Хром, вспомнил Кёя.

И снова вокруг стало темно.

 

Он снова пришел в себя уже ночью, ощущая себя слабым, разбитым, уязвимым и чертовски злым.

Все та же комната, только Мукуро и Франа в ней больше не было, вместо этого рядом сидела Хром. С распущенными волосами, без своей повязки, в коротких шортах и белой футболке, она смотрела на него внимательно, будто обдумывала — что с ним делать? Как поступить? Перерезать ему горло прямо сейчас или позволить окончательно прийти в себя?

Кёя не понимал этого взгляда, но сердце все равно забилось чаще, не позволяя ему подумать. Вместо этого он протянул руку и коснулся ее колена, погладил большим пальцем кожу и сказал то, что крутилось и крутилось у него в голове:

— Я скучал.

Хром чуть приподняла уголки губ и легла рядом.

— Вы же видели меня всего несколько часов назад.

— Сейчас мне кажется, что прошло гораздо больше времени.

Память медленно расставляла события по полочкам — обед в Палермо, до этого самолет, до этого месяц отдыха на побережье, до этого несколько недель сумасшедшего секса, десятки дел, с которыми нужно было закончить до отъезда, до этого Хром уезжала с Савадой в Китай, до этого сам Кёя был в США, и все никак не удавалось увидеться, и даже времени созвониться не находилось, а он скучал.

Ужасно скучал.

— Это действительно забавно, — сказала Хром со странной интонацией, а потом потянулась к нему, поцеловала в уголок губ, подбородок, скулу, прошептала: — Я тоже скучала.

Толкнула его на спину и села верхом, торопливо расстегивая пуговицы его рубашки.

Кёя смял ладонями ее ягодицы и повел плечами, помогая скинуть рубашку.

В этот раз он не терял сознания.

 

* * *

 

Кёе не нравились иллюзионисты. Они были изменчивыми, подвижными, плавными, их нельзя было брать в расчет и лучше было не пользоваться их услугами в делах — никогда не знаешь, в какую цену это обойдется. Мукуро был из них худшим, и именно с ним Кёе долгие годы приходилось сотрудничать плечом к плечу, именно с ним приходилось оттачивать терпение, это Мукуро раз и навсегда зажег в Кёе ненависть, впрочем, он же со временем ее и погасил.

Нельзя всерьез оценивать людей только по типу пламени, который они используют, а Мукуро просто был мудаком по жизни, туман здесь ни при чем.

Хром же сперва была ценным приобретением Мукуро, потом его маленькой послушной игрушкой, потом кем-то еще, Кёя не вникал, а потом вдруг выросла. И в девочке, прежде беспокойной, суетливой, тихой и скромной, появились спокойствие, уверенность и бытовые привычки Мукуро.

Она была как будто бы его мягкой женственной копией, острым лезвием, аккуратно обернутым в ткань юбок и плюшевых свитеров.

Она не нравилась Кёе такой, но он отчего-то вдруг начал ее замечать. Сперва он просто иногда приглядывался к ее повязке на совещаниях, после отметил плавные линии шеи и плеч, легкую быструю походку, полную иронии улыбку, которой она отвечала на его взгляды.

Кажется, мысль, что она может нравиться Кёе как женщина, казалась ей смешной.

Ничего удивительного, она казалась смешной и самому Кёе.

Ровно до тех пор, пока он не понял, что не слышит больше голоса Савады на совещаниях, не может отвернуться от Хром, чтобы посмотреть на документы, вообще больше ничего не может, он заворожен, заинтересован и хочет видеть ее куда чаще, чем раз в месяц.

Кёя до сих пор не знал, почему она на это согласилась.

 

* * *

 

Утром пошел дождь.

Настоящий ливень, невозможно было разглядеть, что происходит за стеклом, и Кёя помнил — в ближайшее время ему не нужно никуда идти, а значит, можно остаться здесь. В квартире, которая теперь казалась ему знакомой, он был не однажды и даже не дважды, просто теперь здесь сделали перестановку, притащили побольше ненужных вещей, и прежде функциональное пространство превратилось... ну, вот в это.

— Не ходи никуда сегодня, — попросил Кёя, глядя на то, как Хром поднимается из постели и одевается.

— Я ненадолго, — пообещала она и все-таки ушла.

Хром все делала аккуратно — этим она отличалась от Мукуро. Она двигалась в пространстве экономно и строго, планировала любые свои действия на десяток шагов вперед и никогда не делала ничего спонтанно.

Что с ней случилось?

Виски начали странно ныть, и Кёя вздохнул.

Он не мог думать. При каждой попытке отыскать причинно-следственные связи в его голове как будто кто-то жал на красную кнопку, и Кёя тут же вырубался, и в себя он мог прийти после этого только с посторонней помощью.

Кёя встал, оделся, достал из своего бумажника ключи от квартиры Хром, попробовал — удивительно, подошли — и вышел на улицу, прямиком в дождь.

Сосредоточился, прикрыл глаза, почувствовал, как собирается в ладонях пламя тумана, ощупал им пространство вокруг — ничего, чисто. Это не иллюзия. Он почувствовал себя больным. Волной накатила странная усталость.

Кёя огляделся по сторонам, вошел в ближайшее кафе, подошел к официантке и спросил:

— Какой сейчас год?

Та взглянула на него, как на идиота, но все же неохотно ответила:

— Две тысячи пятнадцатый.

— Спасибо.

У него не отобрали тонфа, кольцо тоже при нем, он не ограничен в передвижениях, функционален, все будет хорошо. Ему просто нельзя оставаться в той квартире, с женщиной, которая похожа на Хром, но явно ею не является.

 

* * *

 

Фран жил на крыше. По вечерам он, скрестив ноги, сидел в красном кресле с потрепанной когтями чьей-то кошки обивкой, смотрел в небо и видел там что-то, не доступное больше никому. Рядом с ним всегда стояла початая бутылка сидра, на низком столике теснились пакеты с орешками и чипсами, а иногда Фран грыз яблоки, или спал, или лежал на полу. Иногда Кёя думал, что он рисует там, на крыше, свой маленький мир. Выстраивает линии вероятностей, двигает фигурки на своей собственной доске, делает это с осторожностью, чтобы получилось красиво, а Фран любил, когда красиво.

Он делал все почти так же аккуратно, как Хром.

Кёя не знал, почему из всех своих знакомых пришел именно к нему; его вела интуиция, пламя выло где-то внутри и указывало направление четко, как стрелка компаса. Никаких других вариантов.

Да и Кёя любил когда-то приходить к нему на крышу, подкидывать ему новые коробочки, головоломки или яблоки.

Это было приятное ощущение из другой жизни.

Сейчас он снова пришел с головоломкой и одновременно с ощущением, что это действие ему непривычно.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Кёя.

Фран ответил ему взглядом, в котором, если приглядеться, можно было увидеть сочувствие.

— Я уже вам помогаю, — ответил он без особых интонаций.

Мукуро был прав — наглый ребенок.

— Она что-то со мной сделала, — неохотно пояснил Кёя. — Я вообще не помню последние три года.

Фран пожал плечами.

— Хотите, что-нибудь вам расскажу?

Кёя хотел.

— Вы были не очень счастливы последний год. Вообще-то, на вас было больно смотреть. Ну мне, — добавил он, подумав. — Учителю, по-моему, наоборот.

— Что со мной произошло?

— Я не знаю. И никто не знает, кроме Хром. Попробуйте спросить ее. Вы пришли к неправильному человеку.

Фран сел в своем кресле поудобнее и прищурился.

— Хотя, знаете, у правильного человека вы же все равно не спросите, так? — спросил он проницательно.

Разумеется, Кёя не собирался спрашивать, сперва ему нужно было выяснить, куда и по какой причине пропали несколько лет его жизни.

— Я помню вас с Мукуро. Вы сидели рядом со мной, и он задавал мне вопросы.

— Да, звучит похоже на учителя, — ответил Фран без интереса. — Кусакабе перезвоните, что ли. А то он, должно быть, волнуется.

Кёя кивнул. Мысль была здравая.

 

* * *

 

Вечером Кёя вернулся в квартиру Хром.

Разулся, разделся, принял душ, нашел в холодильнике пасту, поужинал, включил валявшийся в кровати ноутбук и пошел читать свою почту.

К полуночи Хром все еще не было.

Она не пришла к часу ночи и к четырем, вернулась только в семь утра, спокойная и собранная. Кёю она окинула странным взглядом, словно была уверена, что к этому моменту в квартире его уже не будет, и после этого сказала:

— Я дома.

Кёя кивнул, не зная, что ответить.

Сердце снова начало биться как бешеное.

Он был в нее влюблен, теперь он вспомнил, он был безумно в нее влюблен, все в нем горело рядом с ней, путая мысли, не позволяя принимать решения. Хром могла сделать с ним что угодно и попросить о чем угодно, и он сделал бы, и это было страшно. То, что делали с его телом и его жизнью примитивные инстинкты.

Кёе никогда не нравилось чувствовать себя контролируемым.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — ответил он автоматически.

Она медленно сняла с себя куртку, скинула босоножки. Стянула с себя повязку.

Кёя подошел ближе, не в состоянии себя сдерживать, погладил большим пальцем изрезанную шрамами кожу, осторожно поцеловал, зная, что ей не больно, обнял, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Я по тебе скучал, — хрипло сказал он.

Так скучал, что теперь хотелось никогда больше отсюда не уходить.

— Это временно, — хмыкнула Хром. — Потом ты снова придешь в себя.

— Что со мной не так?

— Это не ко мне вопрос. Мукуро-сама просто принес тебя ко мне в квартиру. И это все равно пройдет через две недели.

— Могу я пока остаться с тобой?

Хром приподняла бровь и почему-то рассмеялась.

— Оставайся.

 

* * *

 

Кёя взял в руки тарелку, на всякий случай вдохнул запах. Пахло картошкой. А еще специями, мандаринами, чаем, немного хлебом, а кружкой рядом с ним можно было греть руки. Когда он осторожно ощупал пространство вокруг туманом, поймать удалось только одну иллюзию рядом — совсем крошечная, в ванной, она прикрывала ящик в стене. Видимо, оружие.

Хром посмотрела на него мельком, но промолчала.

За последнюю неделю Кёя не выходил за пределы квартиры ни разу. Он чувствовал, как медленно начинает сползать с памяти странная шора, как возвращается к нему прошлое, пока еще медленно, до него сложно было дотянуться, но уже можно, при желании.

Кёя не желал.

Кёя боялся того, что узнает.

Ему здесь нравилось, в маленьком камерном мире, в котором никогда и ничего не происходит. Хром уходила время от времени, но всегда возвращалась, и каждый раз с ее возвращением на сердце наваливалось странное болезненное чувство — это не навсегда. И как только он придет в норму, все закончится.

Эта уверенность тоже крепла день за днем.

Кёя провел в квартире неделю, и за это время только сильнее уверился, что в ней давно уже никто не жил.

 

На десятый день к нему пришел Кусакабе. Спросил:

— Вы уверены, что все хорошо?

На Хром он смотрел странно, как будто ее здесь не было вовсе.

Кёя пожал плечами и кивнул.

Все шло хорошо.

Ему нравилось находиться рядом с Хром. Его приятно будоражило и возбуждало ее присутствие, не раздражали мелочи, вроде постоянно разбросанной одежды, грязной посуды в раковине, он не обращал внимания на залежи нижнего белья на трюмо. Ему просто было хорошо рядом с ней.

Иногда они смотрели вместе фильмы, иногда готовили ужин, принимали вместе ванну, но большую часть дня они ничего не делали, только занимались сексом и времени от времени вылезали из кровати, утомленные и расслабленные, только для того чтобы добыть еды и снова в нее вернуться. А однажды ночью Кёя проснулся от ощущения, что обнимает пустоту.

Тогда Хром повернулась в его руках и снова задышала ровно и тихо.

Все действительно шло хорошо.

 

Через две недели он понял, что боится. Чудовищно боится прийти в себя и осознать, что Хром никогда не было рядом с ним, ни в этой квартире, ни вообще, он один и навсегда останется один.

Хром мертва, и все это чья-то злая шутка.

Он даже знал чья. Только один человек мог быть для этого достаточно жесток.

 

* * *

 

Мукуро он нашел у Франа. Они сидели вместе на полу, по очереди курили кальян и явно его не ждали.

— О, Кёя, — странным голосом произнес Мукуро. И улыбнулся. — Как проходит реабилитация?

Это он, со странной яростью понял Кёя. Этот мудак во всем виноват.

И кинулся вперед, забыл о том, что у него есть его пламя, оружие, хотелось просто ударить так, чтобы Мукуро раз и навсегда понял, что нельзя играть с чужими жизнями, так, чтобы ему стало больно, так же больно, как сейчас Кёе.

Первый удар пришелся в скулу, второй в подбородок, столик перевернулся, Фран меланхолично поджал ноги в кресле, чтобы его не задело, а Кёя все бил и бил, до тех пор, пока лицо Мукуро не превратилось в кровавую кашу.

А потом тот деликатно кашлянул за его спиной. И сказал:

— Вытри слезы, Кёя. Иначе я подумаю, что тебе меня жаль и ты на самом деле очень меня любишь.

Тогда Кёя выдохнул и отстранился.

— Видишь, глупый ребенок, до чего иногда доводят твои затеи?

Фран пожал плечами.

Кёя понял, что у него странно расплывается все перед глазами, и машинально их вытер — и в самом деле слезы.

— По-моему, все идет по плану.

Тогда Кёя обернулся к нему.

— Не обижайтесь, Хибари-сан, — мягко попросил Фран, слезая с кресла. — Но на вас и в самом деле было больно смотреть в этом году.

Он протянул руку, осторожно коснулся виска, и тогда Хибари все вспомнил.

— Простите, что переборщил.

 

* * *

 

Две недели назад он приехал на встречу с Франом — и тот, видимо, решил, что пришла пора сделать его жизнь лучше. И пригласил Хром.

Кто знает, сколько он работал над той трехслойной иллюзией, кто знает, отчего вложил в нее столько труда, кто знает, почему попытка Хром разорвать иллюзию лишила его памяти — случайно или все шло по плану.

Теперь Кёя знал, что Хром жива.

И она все еще была жива, когда Кёя вернулся в квартиру. Сидела на кровати в спальне, играла в гонки — ей они нравились — и, очевидно, ждала.

Они всего лишь расстались.

Всего лишь расстались год назад, сколько же есть на свете вещей хуже расставания.

— Последнюю неделю я был уверен, что тебя убили, — тихо сказал Кёя, не зная, что добавить.

— А я была уверена, что после ты сам меня убьешь. Ну, или Франа.

Хром склонила голову набок и сделала вдох. Хибари подошел ближе и молча обнял.

Ее сердце билось громко и сильно. Как его.


End file.
